Drabbles mágicos
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles inspirados en los tipicos cuentos de hadas. En su mayoría centrados en Reino Unido.


Titulo: Drabbles Mágicos  
Advertencias: OC!Portugal :), Aparición de las Islas Británicas, OC!Bruja. Creo que nada más. Ah, sí, cualquier incoherencia culpen a la faltan de sueño.  
Nota: Con excepción de "Princesa encantada" y "Príncipe azul" ningún drabble tiene relación entre sí o algo por el estilo. Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya como todos sabemos, los drabbles nacieron única y exclusivamente debido a una noche de insomnio. Si notan que Inglaterra sale demasiado es porque, en primera instancia, los drabbles iban a ser sólo de él, pero decidí agregar más personajes al final, creo que igual Iggy se roba el protagonismo, ¿cierto?

Quizás en algún otro momento haga otros x'D.

* * *

**#1 – Había una vez. [Inglaterra]**

Así comenzó la historia, como todas. "Había una vez"… una pequeña nación que soñaba con ser grande, fuerte y autosuficiente. Así no tendría huir de sus hermanos cada que estos aparecieran por el horizonte dispuestos a atacar, muy por el contrario, serían ellos quienes pidieran perdón de rodillas, sollozando. Sí, cada noche mientras se curaba las heridas, antes de irse a dormir, Inglaterra soñaba con ser un imperio tan fuerte como Roma lo fue en su día, tal vez así dejarían de intentar conquistarlo al menor descuido.

Y cada día se despertaba muy temprano para buscar comida y evitar encontrarse con sus hermanos. Un futuro imperio, después de todo, debía alimentarse bien.

**#2 – Princesa encantada. [Inglaterra x USA]**

Estados Unidos se frotaba la mejilla enrojecida, desconcertado. Inglaterra, medio sentado en su largo sofá, lo miraba serio y con el cuerpo en posición defensiva.

— ¿Qué creíste que hacías? —preguntó muy calmado, casi fríamente.

Desde su posición, y sin cambiarla, Estados Unidos intentaba entender la situación. Inglaterra se encontraba dormido en el sofá cuando él llegó de visita, y creyendo que sería una buena idea se había acercado para despertarlo con beso.

—Intentar despertarte —respondió todavía aturdido.

Cuando estaba apunto de besar al mayor, Inglaterra había abierto los ojos, golpeándole con fuerza la mejilla.

—No soy ninguna princesa encantada, idiota. Así que no intentes acercarte a mí de esa manera otra vez —finalizó el mayor con una voz aparentemente tranquila, pero Estados Unidos lo conocía mejor que eso.

**#3 – Castillo. [Inglaterra x USA]**

Estados Unidos solía quejarse de lo aburrido y viejo que era Inglaterra. Pero, cuando de historias fantásticas y lugares místicos se trataba, Estados Unidos no dudaba en ir a casa de su antiguo mentor en busca de algunas ideas que pudiese emplear para sus propósitos.

Esa ocasión no fue la excepción, y mientras Estados Unidos se encontraba embelesado, Inglaterra fruncía el ceño, dibujando con una envidiable precisión el bosquejo de un castillo, poniendo especial atención en el diseño de las torres.

—Puede ser algo más sencillo si quieres —había sugerido Estados Unidos, detallando el complicado diseño, Inglaterra se detuvo en el acto, parpadeando confuso.

—Pero, estoy haciendo algo sencillo.

Estados Unidos guardó silencio sin saber muy bien que decir.

**#4 – Dragón. [Francia x Inglaterra]**

Inglaterra daba dos pasos antes de voltearse y mirar a sus espaldas, el flequillo se le pegaba a la frente por culpa del sudor, y su rostro se encontraba pálido, adornado por una expresión de terror absoluto. Los sirvientes del castillo observaban al niño con un aire divertido, creyendo que se trataba de algún nuevo juego desconocido para ellos. Ingenuos.

Por su parte Francia no podía estar más feliz con la situación. Dos días atrás, había amenazado a Inglaterra, diciéndole que de no comportarse como era debido lo daría como aperitivo a un dragón. Francia nunca imaginó que Inglaterra se tomaría enserió aquella amenaza, después de todo los dragones no existían. Pero si aquello le ahorraba algunos dolores de cabeza, Francia bien podía vivir con la culpa de ver a Inglaterra saltar y chillar aterrorizado ante el más mínimo ruido.

**#5 – Soñar despierto. [Rusia]**

El mundo sería uno con él nuevamente. No podía y no quería dudarlo. Sus hermanas, una menos peculiar que la otra; sus antiguos aliados y, claro, no podía olvidar a los que seguramente se unirían en un futuro. Rusia mantenía esa sonrisa aniñada en su rostro, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ignorando —o tal vez no—, la mirada tensa que Estados Unidos tenía puesta sobre él.

Rusia estaba soñando con el día en que todos volverían a formar parte de él, con cada nuevo pensamiento su sonrisa se ensanchaba, y la mueca de Estados Unidos se acentuaba más. Él no estaba preocupado, después de todo, todos los sueños se hacían realidad. Por eso Estados Unidos mantenía un ojo constante sobre el soviético, preparado para cuando dejase de soñar despierto y estuviese dispuesto a cumplir aquellas palabras que aterrorizaban a los bálticos.

Todos serán uno con Rusia al final.

**#6 – Príncipe Azul [Secuela de "Princesa encantada"]. [Portugal x Inglaterra + USA espiando]**

Cuando Inglaterra había desaparecido de la sala de reuniones, Estados Unidos lo había seguido en el acto, pero no había sido el único. Antes de que Inglaterra saliese de la sala, había salido Portugal.

Estados Unidos quedó conmocionado cuando lo encontró. Frente a él, escondidos por una maquina de refrescos, Portugal tenía acorralado a Inglaterra contra la pared, quien en vez de oponer resistencia se encontraba respondiendo con fuerza y entusiasmo el beso al que Portugal le tenía sometido.

Portugal dijo algo, Estados Unidos no alcanzó a oírlo, pero por el rostro que puso Inglaterra parecía estar de acuerdo con aquellas palabras.

—Tal vez… sí eras una princesa encantada Inglaterra, pero yo no era el príncipe azul correcto.

Estados Unidos regresó a la sala de reuniones, ignorante de la mirada superior en el rostro de Portugal al verlo marchar.

**#7 – Cuentos de hadas. [Canadá + mención de Holanda]**

Ese día se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, San Valentín nunca era demasiado significativo para él, no porque no le gustase, era más porque nunca nadie recordaba enviarle algo.

Sí, así de invisible era.

Salió de la cama sin cambiarse, ya tendría tiempo de arreglarse después de un buen desayuno. Sólo él y Kumajirou. O eso es lo que había pensado, pues cuando entró a la cocina había una pila de pan queques bañados en miel de maple y un vaso grande con jugo de naranja.

— ¿Kumashiro, fuiste tú? —preguntó el confundido país a su oso, quien se encogió de brazos antes de responderle con el usual "¿quién?"

Un pequeño tulipán en la mesa hizo sonreír a Canadá, quien hizo una nota mental de enviarle un obsequió a Holanda. A veces, pedir deseos a las hadas como decía Inglaterra, no era una tontería.

**#8 – Bruja mala. [Inglaterra x OC!Bruja]**

—Entonces, la bruja fue arrojada al horno para ser cocinada, y los niños pudieron regresar a su hogar con muchas joyas para sus padres. Fin.

Inglaterra apagó la televisión, mirando de reojo a la bella muchacha morena que estaba sentada bebiendo tranquilamente el té frente a él.

— ¿Vez lo indígnate que es, querido? —preguntó la muchacha con voz sedosa. Después abrió los ojos, dándole una mirada cansada—. Y deberías ver lo que dicen de nosotras en día de brujas. Ciertamente, ¿me ves alguna arruga?

Inglaterra negó, dedicándole una sonrisa como disculpa. Las brujas, como amistades, nunca habían sido su fuerte.

— ¿Te mencione, querida, que poseo un hijo ingrato que disfruta reírse de ustedes? —comentó Arthur, como no queriendo la cosa, tal vez ella pudiera hacer entrar en razón a Estados Unidos y convencerlo de que no todas las brujas eran malas.

**#9 – Hechizo. [Islas Británicas]**

Había sido un accidente. Inglaterra todavía no sabía utilizar bien la magia, lo que significaba que poseía demasiada y no podía controlarla adecuadamente, por ello las hadas y los elfos le habían dicho que no utilizase magia sin ellos presentes para supervisarlo. Pero a ningún adolescente le gustaba recibir ordenes, ¿cierto?

Por eso mismo, decidió vengarse de sus hermanos con una pequeña broma. Iba a dejarlos calvos, y como todos pensaban que él no había despertado todavía ningún rastro de magia, estaría libre de sospechas. Sí, era un plan brillante… si tan sólo hubiese resultado como se había pensado.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito niño malcriado! —Gritaba **una **enfurecida Escocia, sosteniendo un palo en la mano mientras perseguía a Inglaterra—. Cuando termine contigo no podrás andar en semanas, ¡SEMANAS!

— ¡Espera a que te pongamos las manos encima mocoso! —Secundaban las furiosas **gemelas** irlandesas, a la par de Escocia.

Lamentablemente el hechizo no había resultado nada bien, pues en vez de dejar calvos a sus hermanos, el hechizo los había transformado en chicas por un tiempo indefinido. Y, nadie hubiese sospechado de Inglaterra de no haber sido por un error propio de adolescentes. "¡Wa! Bueno no importa, igual siempre quise tener hermanas."

Gales observaba en silencio, no es que estuviese feliz con su situación pero… Ver a Inglaterra corriendo por todo el castillo, pidiéndole ayuda a la reina sin que esta se mostrase dispuesta a ayudarle, creyendo que era lo justo, era suficiente diversión.

**#10 – Vivieron felices por siempre. [Dinamarca x Prusia x Inglaterra]**

Prusia, Dinamarca e Inglaterra se encontraban en el bar de siempre, haciendo la misma rutina de cada viernes. Beber, quejarse de lo mal que habían terminado sus imperios, seguir bebiendo.

El cantinero ya se había acostumbrado a ese trío de ebrios, aunque se le hacia curioso que el albino viniese acompañado por otros dos al día siguiente. El viernes un grupo y el sábado otro. Pero su trabajo era atender, no criticar al cliente.

—Pudo ser peor, pudo ser peor —decía Inglaterra entre balbuceos, Dinamarca asentía con una mueca que se dividía entre divertida y maliciosa, mientras Prusia seguía bebiendo.

— ¿Ah sí? A ver, ¿cómo? Sólo dilo niño hadita —insultó el prusiano, Inglaterra chasqueó la lengua, antes de soltar un par de insultos.

Dinamarca, quien era el más sobrio de los tres, aunque quizás el único ebrio realmente era Inglaterra, fue quien respondió con un tono más bien parcial. Casi podría haberse llamado indiferente, pero la mirada seria contrastaba con el tono y la sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Bien, pudimos haber terminado como el 'Abuelo Roma'.

Prusia se lo pensó, dándole la razón, aunque estaba seguro de que él no había desaparecido porque era demasiado impresionante como para hacerlo. Inglaterra tardó más en responder, y cuando lo hizo fue muy típico del inglés cuando estaba ebrio.

— ¡En tu cara Roma! Yo también fui un imperio, pero sigo aquí, ¡quién es débil ahora! —Gritaba a nadie en particular, Dinamarca comenzó a reír ante aquellas palabras. Salir a beber con Inglaterra siempre garantizaba algunas risas, y muchas peleas.

Tal vez no era un "vivieron felices por siempre" pero de que estaban vivos, lo estaban.


End file.
